the_bill_againfandomcom-20200215-history
6th February 2015
Aaron struggles to comprehend covering up Katie's death but agrees to go along with it. He covers up any trace of him and Robert being there as Robert leaves to get married. Ross is devastated as Emma is unable to deny that she tried to kill him. Ali agrees to let Jai see Archie later as Priya arranges it. Emma explains toFinn that she had post-natal depression as he rants at her for lying and pinning the marriage falling apart on James. She leaves to find Ross. Robert arrives at the church and blames the car breaking down for being late. Andy quizzes him on pulling out of the farm sale but he denies it. Jai gets a shock when he arrives at the factory to find Ali and Priya with Archie. They agree to keep it quiet fromMegan and Rachel. Emma begs Ross to hear her out. Robert keeps his guilt under control as he marries Chrissie with Andy by his side. Megan walks in on Jai and Archie and walks back out upon seeing them together. Aaron arrives at the church to see Robert and Chrissie making their vows. Emma tries to explain to Ross that she wasn't well and she should have asked for help. Ross tells her to leave but she says she's not leaving again. Georgia apologises to Rodney for her outburst but he tells her he wants to break up before informing her he's leaving for a couple of weeks having taken on a Europe job. Diane is touched as Andy makes his best man speech at the wedding reception. Ross begins packing Emma's things. When she refuses to leave, he walks out. Tracy falls out withSam, accusing him of being embarrassed by her as the villagers gossip about them at the reception. Sam tells Andy he saw Katie heading for Wylie's Farm as he leaves to find her. Jai apologises to Megan for seeing Archie. She explains the police called and the boy that they were looking after was Josh's son. Jai is horrified that somebody could sell their own child. Megan admits that she's still struggling. Andy arrives at the farm and discovers Katie dead on the floor 'Characters: ' *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward